The Phantom of the Opera: Naruto Style
by Unknownred
Summary: It isn't to be expected that the next title enthroned to thee Opera House would be someone who cares nothing for wealth, and loves those who are imprisoned within their own imagination. But can the title affect The Phantom to welcome the idea? A/N: Story is on hold for the time being
1. Chapter 1

**The Phantom of the Opera: Naruto Style**

By: Unknownred

A/N: I just love the Phantom from The Phantom of the Opera! So I thought maybe I could try writing a version, Naruto Style. I do NOT own Naruto or its characters.

~ I was thinking either making the writing style sound more British in a sorta Harry Potter type of way.

~ But then again, I'll probably switch on and off on the character's P.O.V.

~ I have the lack of time on doing details, but if I have to dream of being an author or novelist, I'll have to do just that.

~ There are no promises on how long I'll update each Chapter. I reassure you, I like lots of chapters, so I'll probably make the chapters go 20+.

~ I know viewers/readers love reading long pages. I could probably make each chapter 5 pages.

~ And I hope I do the story right, plz read and enjoy. Gimme Feedback!

~ P.S. ~ I do NOT mind you telling me about spelling errors, or grammar, or asking me questions. I don't take offenses, opinions, badly. I just simply keep doing what I'm good at. So, regardless, let the story begin.

Chapter One ~

Prologue

It's here.

Seeing the white frost, making its way towards the other white forms that stick onto the foggy window across from the girls beds.

It's so beautiful, I can't imagine what it might look like outside. The thought running through one of the girl's mind known as Hinata Hyuuga. She had pale skin, her black hair shimmering around her shoulders made it seem blue. Her eyes matched her faint skin.

"Shall we get to go outside and see?" asks a persistent girl, TenTen Tenson also known as Tenny, was sitting across from Hinata on her clean and folded bed. She wore a long nightgown, her long brown wavy hair sat over her shoulders, as she brushed through it with her hand. Her brown eyes glanced at Hinata.

"Ha! Who would want to? It sure is freezing." shivers a blond hair chick, her blue eyes rolling to the side, her lips puckered into a pout. She was called Ino Yamanaka also known as the drama queen. She also sat on the end of Tenten's bed, listening.

"Says you. I think it's cool and just as white as Hinata's pale skin." TenTen stuck her tongue out at Ino, "Member how we first thought Hinata was a ghost child! That was hysterical!"

Hinata bit her lip from a giggle that seems to escape.

"Ah yes, and everyone who heard thought she was The Phantom's child." Ino rolled over onto her stomach, "Too bad it isn't true."

"What isn't true?" Hinata asked, clearly hadn't heard what Ino said.

"About Thee Phantom, young lad!" Ino held her hand to her face and threw her head back, dramatically.

TenTen and Hinata looked at each other before bursting into soft giggles; TenTen, in mind added, "Oh, Ino, you're so full of yourself!"

"Am I? Then let it be known, to those who haven't heard, yet the least— _I _am the only queen who has yet to challenge herself into getting into broad way." Ino lay back onto the railings that blocked the end of the bed.

"You mean, drama queen." TenTen stifled a snicker.

"And what is _**that**_ supposed to mean, Tenny?" Ino portrayed her delinquent tone.

"Oh nothing, nothing." TenTen held in a smile that ruefully made her look suspicious.

Hinata shook her head, and continue to look outside the window, "Oh… I sure do want to know how it looks outside."

"Well, Hinata, we could probably try—" TenTen started but then Ino gasped and interrupted her.

"Clearly you're not saying, we must go out into the frigid weather and freeze to death all because of snow?" Ino's lips parted, her eyes searching the eyes from TenTen to Hinata.

"No…" TenTen finally said. "I simply referred to Hinata and me because you simply denied the fact that even if a little snow had touched you; you'd go on a clearly different route of drama."

Ino's mouth fell, "Surely, you don't mean that. I can handle such little things."

"I'm sure." TenTen answered back; she began to braid her hair and twist it, and twist it.

"No matter how much we want to," Hinata finally said, sighing, "We can not. Madame Tsunade wouldn't let us. She is so strict and besides, we are the lead dancers. We wouldn't want to damage our purely fine legs of art."

TenTen sighed, "You're right. Ohh, but I do wish we could."

Ino glanced down at her hands, feeling down and yet not satisfied that her friends couldn't be happier when Christmas is almost here. A thought then blemished her mind and she gasped.

"Oh, sad faces, sad faces! Turn those frowns up, I have good news." Ino started jumping up and down on the bed she sat on.

"What is it? What is it?" TenTen and Hinata's faces turned bright and cheery, their eyes darting at Ino.

"Oh but surely, you wouldn't want to hear it…?" Ino spoke, making her statement sound more of a question than she intended it to.

Hinata hopped from the window seat and crossed over to Ino, embracing her with her long arms, hoping that Ino would somehow talk and tell them of her great news.

"Okay, okay, hush up now." Ino finally gave in, "I heard, we're having a new girl here! Isn't that fantastic? Oh and the owner of the Opera House is selling the house to one of the richest men in Sand!"

"No way!" TenTen squealed then gasp, clasping her hand over her mouth, "How'd you find such information?"

"I do have my connections." Ino examined her nails.

"A new girl; oh wow, we haven't had one since two years before, 'member Suko, the young girl who lost her parents in a carriage crash. Poor girl had to be transferred here, hoping she could do something with her life." Hinata scratched her arm, and then she nodded her head sadly.

"Oh yes, tragic, wasn't it?" Ino and TenTen nodded sadly, and then Ino chirped up afterwards a moment of silence, "No worries then! We could show the new girl around!"

"What a grand idea you have thought Ino!" Hinata smiled, showing her neat, pearl rows of teeth, "I wonder what she'll be like."

"I think we'll find out when the time comes. I heard she's coming today, but I'm not sure when." Ino patted Hinata's arm that was still wrapped around her shoulders.

"Oh well, when the time comes, we'll show her around." TenTen said quickly, "Now about Sand owning the Opera House?"

"I know not much of it; rumors had fled from one ear and out the other." Ino lifted her hands high, frustrated that she couldn't find out the right information.

"Rats, would have made a fine start!" TenTen snapped her fingers, and furrowed her brows in disappointment.

"Oh, shush up. When the time comes, we'll know—" Ino said before stopping.

A faint scream, outside, keen to the three girls ears, then got up and walked around quietly, trying to figure out whose voice was it.

"Maybe it's one of Karin's minions, trying to wise up her voice for the next show?" TenTen whispered.

"No, no, I think it sounded different." Hinata cast a glance at the window she was sitting on earlier.

Hinata found herself walking towards the window and peering out.

"I wonder who it is—" Ino and TenTen mumbled under their breaths.

At the sound Hinata's mouth gaping, a gasp intrigued them to walk over also, and look out from beyond the window. A figure below with flailing legs was kicking and thrashing, outside the well that the girls use to drink from in the summer when the heat kicked in.

"Oh my! That person needs help!" Hinata jumped back from the window.

TenTen reached for her robe and put it on, while Hinata did the same and ran towards the door that exited the girls' dormitory.

Ino didn't have to question for she was the first one out the door, and ran downstairs, not caring if the mistress or Madame Tsunade heard. They ran and passed the maze halls that led to their classes; they passed some girls on the way, even running pass a teacher who yelled after them to stop, chasing after them, the girls split up and ran different directions to lose the teacher.

Finally, outside, the girls met up at the back.

"Oh my! It's as you said, Tenny. Whiter than my own pale skin!" Hinata gaped at the beauty of the snow covering every inch of the yard and trees and just about everything.

"Yes, good to hear. But we're on a mission, Hinata!"

"Oh right!" she snapped out from her daze and they ran towards the side where the well was held and ran towards the person who was trying not to fall all the way in. They found it was a girl, with pink locks covering her face.

"Help!" screamed the girl, "Help! Someone!"

"Hee Ho, we got you." Ino let out a huff breath, the three girls ran all the way from their dormitory upstairs near the attic at the top of the house then downstairs all the way outside.

They helped the girl out, pulling her legs, and Hinata reaching over to grab the girl's waist; Ino reaching for the girl's hands, pulling her out. When they were all safe and sound, the girls helped the girl, leading her back towards the house.

"Why are you out here alone, with no body assisting you?" Hinata asked.

"I was sent here." She said, before nodding at the three girls, "Thank you for saving me from a tragic fall."

"What were you doing at the well in the first place?" Ino asked, patting the girl's hand.

"I had walked a long way to get here, and needed a place to rest a bit before going in. So, I sat at the nearest spot I could find, and I found the well. I then was about to get up when the stone that held the well formerly, stumbled out of place and I fell in. I had enough reaction to grab onto the side walls and keep my weight above me. And that's when I began to scream for help." She explained, "But no one came for the last half hour."

"The last half hour?" gasped the three girls.

TenTen looked at Ino as Ino looked Hinata, and Hinata looked at the girl before speaking, "But we only started to hear your voice ten minutes before we came to rescue you."

"Oh." She said, clearly brushing her hair from her eyes, "I wasn't so sure I was screaming that loud."

"No worries." TenTen said, as they passed a gnome on the way up the steps to the house. As they entered, teachers were roaming the place, hoping to find the three girls who were running in the halls.

When Ino coughed, the teachers froze to their spots and turned towards the four girls. It was a like a antelope rampage, pulling each girl aside from each other, huddling over them like a hen protecting her chicks, asking them questions as if they were alright from the cold weather, do they feel fine and told them to be cautious!

"I'm fine! It's just—" TenTen waved her hand at the teachers that were bustling around, handing her a warm towel to dry in.

"No. N-no, no, i-it's alright. W-we just—" Hinata spoke, stuttering at all the flushed face teachers who kept babbling on about how children shouldn't go out without permission and also how much caution they need to be safe.

Ino dramatically didn't mind, now that she had her attention. She was getting fed up and looked over the heads of the teachers and busied herself into finding the girl. When she spotted the girl standing in a corner near the stairwell, she excused herself loudly for all the noise to die down.

"Please listen to me!" She said. "Look now, you had frightened our guest. We found her lost outside and came out to help her. There is no excuse for you madams to treat us, we are perfectly fine!"

Hinata pushed her way towards the girl, and held out her hand which the girl took; she then whispered into the girl's ear, "Follow me, I'll bring you to Madam Tsunade."

"Madam Tsunade is the high principal here?" she asked.

Hinata didn't get to say much due to the fact that room was hushed; a booming voice was clear on that part. All eyes to the floor, Madam Tsunade had made herself known to fear.

"Madam Tsun—" Hinata was about to say when Madam Tsunade looked behind her.

"What is the meaning of this? Where have you girls been? Missing out of practice for the show, lacking respect in the halls and— and who do we have here?" She walked gracefully towards the two girls.

"Madam Tsunade, I came on the behalf of my late father's arrival. He had sent me here to remind you of a wage he made with you in the late January." The girl bowed her head, curtsying.

"And who may I ask your name?" Madam Tsunade, tip her chin down, examining the girl.

The girl swiftly drew her bangs to the side, brushing her hair behind her ear before answering, "My name is Lady Sakura Haruno. I am the next heir to enthroning his title in thee Opera House."

Ino gasped, her eyes widened, she thought, 'The rich man from Sand, I wasn't expecting it to be a girl!'

To be continued…


	2. Chapter 2

**The Phantom of the Opera: Naruto Style**

By: Unknownred

A/N: So I definitely made it different, in the prologue, I just hope the story goes as I planned. I do NOT own Naruto or its characters.

Summary: It isn't to be expected that the next title enthroned to thee Opera House would be someone who cares nothing for wealth, and loves those who are imprisoned within their own imagination. But can the title affect The Phantom to welcome the idea?

~ I have made my point into making the first chapter longer. And I hope to do so in the other chapters as I go along.

~ As to those who love The Phantom of the Opera by heart, the story doesn't intend to follow the same traits.

~ If some of you are confused in the next chapter on who is who. I'd be glad to welcome you the characters!

~ By all means, let the story continue!

~ P.S. – I noticed this story is kinda in between pre-edited of present and past tense, but don't worry! My friend/editor will help me out! Bear with me now. Enjoy : )

Chapter Two

Hinata and TenTen looks at each other then at Ino; their eyes wondering the same thing. The girl they have saved from the well, with green eyes piercing is the new owner to enthrone the title of thee Opera House.

"Well then, I must say, your father is a well thought out man, although I had expected to see him personally." Madam Tsunade spoke, nodding at Sakura.

"My deep apologies, Madam Tsunade." Sakura bows, one hand behind her back as much of a gentleman should do, she did.

Madam Tsunade then circles Sakura and finally she spoke, "Young lady, I advise you stay for the night and leave the next thing after tomorrow."

Hinata gasps inwardly.

"But on the contrary, even if I take leave, I will not have the guarantee of enthroning the title; so as much as you want me to leave, Madam Tsunade, I will stay until." Sakura spoke with much influence she can manage.

Madam Tsunade looks at Sakura with careful, stern eyes. Then she clicks her tongue and snaps her attention to everyone, "Why the stares? Get back to your routine! Hurry!"

Everyone then scurries to their rightful place, leaving Madam Tsunade, Sakura, and the three girls.

"Are you so sure you want to stay?" Madam Tsunade asks, turning back to Sakura, "Our guest rooms are full; filled with the others."

The others, Madam Tsunade is referring to are the top four senior guests to watch the play and rate the most particular girl of the show that caught their eyes and even, send for their sons to tend to these girls and keep record an proximately of 7 days in time to see if they will marry them or not.

The three girls shuddered at the thought. Sakura stood there, mindlessly, "I don't mind. I care not of the others. In fact, I am very informed of the others, I am not of use to them."

Madam Tsunade took a moment to eye Sakura, "It's not always we have such a guest yet an heir to thee Opera House."

Hinata scrambles to find her form of words, "Y-yes, Lady Sakura, but we d-do have only o-one room left…it's—"

Madam Tsunade laid a hand on Hinata's shoulder, cutting her off, "May I speak to you alone, Lady Sakura?"

Sakura looks over at Hinata who slams her mouth shut and looks down at the ground. Ino and Ten Ten reaches for Hinata and holds her in comfort. Sakura turns her attention back to Madam Tsunade.

"You may." Sakura spoke clearly.

"Ino, Ten Ten, please lead Miss Hinata to your dorms." Madam Tsunade said without looking at them, "I have an unfinished business to attend to with Lady Sakura."

Ino's lip parted as she looks from Madam Tsunade to Lady Sakura and then slowly nods, patting Hinata's shoulder and urging her to go upstairs.

"It's a pleasure in meeting you, Lady Sakura," Ten Ten smiles cheekily before following her friends, "I hope in due time, we meet again."

Sakura returns the smile and says, "We shall."

Madam Tsunade glances above her at the top stair case, her eyes flickering. Sakura turns her attention to Madam Tsunade who also returns hers.

"Shall we?" Madam Tsunade waved her hand into another room, her office. Sakura nods and walks with her to the room. She closes the door and walks to a chair where she sat and listened to what Madam Tsunade had to say.

"Lady Sakura, I am very aware that your father had made an agreement with me but I did not expect him to choose so… average." Madam Tsunade looked at Sakura, "A girl your age isn't fit to take his place at the Opera."

"I assume you think I'm not mature enough to take on this role? I'm sorry but my father strictly, and told me himself that I should undertake this as a part of learning how to and use wisely about the unseen world." Sakura made note, searching Madam Tsunade's eyes.

"I understand." Madam Tsunade whispered, "But this is not the proper association you should be in the middle of. I—"

"Then you have no problem with me going behind the scenes. I will not bother your show or ruin your reputation. I am only here for my father had sent me on half of his affairs." Sakura looked about the room, "And I dare not disobey my father."

"Of course not." Madam Tsunade clasped her hands together and leant back into her own chair.

The room was big, like a library and wide for files to be arranged in order alphabetically. It wasn't disarranged or disorganized like other offices Sakura has been in. The desk Madame Tsunade was sitting behind was neat and although it looked frail like it never had been touch, Sakura seemed to believe it never has been touched. There was no use in having a desk unless you needed either admiration of decoration or you just need a fill of space.

"Lady Sakura, are you blindly listening to what I am saying?" Madame Tsunade was now leant over her desk, raising a brow at Sakura.

Sakura pursed her lips, "Excuse my rudeness. I am listening."

"I've been often told young girls, like yourself and I used to be, well thought of. But I assure you, be cautious. This Opera is a mine of mazes and doors that leads to only he would know."

Sakura wasn't sure if she was referring the 'he' to her father or someone else. She'll have to make note of that and ask her later.

Sakura nodded, "Mind you, I'm big on adventure."

"So I've heard. Your father speaks very highly of you." Madam Tsunade smiles, "If you must stay on orders, I'd like to talk to your father personally when you go back. But for now, I advise you get some rest for tomorrow. You'll need it."

Sakura stands up, "And my room…is where exactly?"

Madame Tsunade stands, "I will show you."

Sakura follows Tsunade out the door and up a flight of stairs to the third floor, entering another stair case to the fifth floor. One room is valid, opposite from a large bay window leading outside to the frigid air.

"This will be your room for the time being." Tsunade opens the door to the room.

The room isn't big, just enough to fit a person, a bed, a desk, luggage and a small space to walk around.

"Not bad, I'd go with decent, really." Sakura spoke with care in her words, "Thank you Madame Tsunade. You may go now; I will take my nap now."

"Nap? I doubt you'll have plenty of that while you're here."

"Thank you again." Sakura closed the door after Tsunade walked out, heading back to her routine for the day.

Sakura looked about; not much to see. She unpacked her belongings and sat on the bed. She breathed in and slowly breathed out.

"I made it father." Sakura muttered, finally looking over her shoulder out the window, "I made it."

A soft knock came upon the walls; Sakura glanced around before catching a flash of black cross her window. She gasped and shot out of her bed, facing her full attention at her window.

"How strange…" She muttered, and then shook her head, "Must be a bird."

The next morning, Sakura woke up early, got dressed and headed out the door. When she made it to the bottom floor, she was surprised she even survived all that climbing up and down the stairs.

She walked around, examining entrances and exits to where certain doors lead to. There were two hall ways on the bottom floor that lead to a five different other hall ways. Sakura blindly chose and walked around till she got the hang of the halls. She used her hands against the wall trailing hither and tether about. They all seem to join one hall way in the end, the stage. Sakura guessed since there were a lot of performers they probably have a stampede racing towards their positions on the stage and so the Opera House was built with multiple of halls leading to somewhere. Sakura went along the way only stopping finally realizes there weren't any album on the walls.

Strange, Sakura thought aloud, but very exciting.

She ran a few steps ahead and stopped once again, zipping back a few before actually noticing a curtain. She reached forward, grasping the material, and tore it aside to see what's hidden behind. A Door!

Sakura's hand fled to the knob and she didn't bother to hesitate for she cracked open the door and took a peek.

"What do you find interesting in there?" A voice manipulatively announced out of the blue.

Sakura closed the door a tiny bit, leaving it a bit ajar. She turned her head and found a girl with red hair and glasses staring back at her. She took up a snobbish attitude and shot at Sakura with a manifest carelessness.

"What is a Sand girl like you doing here?" She said, "aren't you supposed to be back in your village, al' mighty where you live upon the rich and care nothing for the poor?"

Sakura said nothing.

"Oh I get it, you're here for Daddy's work, huh? Excusing him as if he sent you here." The red head spat, giving her a tiny smirk, "Well sorry to catch you off guard, we have nothing to hide here except an old Opera where it's been owned by no other than him, himself. You just can't take this lease away from him!"

There's that 'him' again, Sakura thought.

"Who are you referring to, exactly?" Sakura asked, quite intrigued.

"Why, the Phantom, duh!" The red head rolled her eyes.

The Phantom?

"And who may I ask is the Phantom?" Sakura asked, "Why, does he not show himself, reputation or pride? Have you seen this Phantom?"

"What! Of course not, no one has seen the Phantom!" Her voice shrilled through out the hall way, loud and clear. "Clearly, daddy has been keeping secrets from you, darling. The Phantom lurks in this House, I advise you leave before you regret coming here."

"If you think you can scare me away, it definitely isn't working." Sakura spoke, straightening her back, "Mysterious as it seems, I am not leaving any time soon."

"Well then!" The red head sneered, "I hope you go missing like the Phantom did!"

Then the red head stalked off and left only Sakura to herself and the hidden door.

Sakura muttered, "Good day to you too."

Sakura then turned her attention back to her quest before she was rudely interrupted. She opened the door and poked her head inside. She looked back, pulling the drapes back in place before going in. She walked inside the room. It wasn't as small as she was hoping, but big and fill of open space.

Why is a room like this abandoned and hidden? Sakura questions herself.

She walks around. There were no windows, no extra doors, and no portraits and there was definitely no light. She walks on, and hears a scrunch under her feet. She looks down. She doesn't see anything.

"It sounded like glass." She muttered to herself before bending down and reaching under her slipper. "Ow." She pierced her finger on the sharp edge where she picked up the item. "It is… glass. Mm."

A faint sound like a bell reaches Sakura's ears. Sakura turns slightly but stays where she is.

"A-a bell? Must be for the morning practice." Sakura muttered to no one in particular. She made no move as her stomach suddenly erupted in a fit of rumbles, "Or could be time for breakfast."

Sakura stands up, places her finger in her mouth and sucks on the tip where the blood oozes out. Sakura walks a few steps further and stops. Her stomach rumbles again. She sighs. She turns around and goes back to the door, opens it and with a glance back she thought she saw a blur of black past her but must have been her imagination teasing her, turned back around and walked out, closing the door behind her.

She walked back the way she came from and ended up in the dimmed entrance of the Opera House.

"Lady Sakura, Madam Tsunade is expecting you in the dining room." One of the mistresses crossed over to her, grabbing her arm and leading her away to the dining room.

"May I trouble you with a question?" Sakura asks, curiously.

"No, not at all." The mistress looks ahead and turns to the left, walking down the hall.

"I was wondering, if any of the other rooms are this dark, like," Sakura clicked her tongue, "for example, the room behind the curtain in the very second left hallway."

"Oh?" The mistress looks surprise, "Have not heard of that room in ages. Mind you, someone died in there; two actually."

Sakura looks up, surprised and witty, "Really?"

"Yes. Poor souls, trapped in that awful room, happened not too long ago, you see?" She says, turning another left turn, "A couple from the arena a couple miles yonder from here."

"What happened to them?"

"The brother of the man who was with his fiancé was jealous and locked him in from the east side, thinking he could scare him using his precious fiancé to do so with."

"Wait, east side? There's an east side to the room?" Sakura asked, startled.

"Well from what I heard, that is." She says, walking a bit slower, "The brother barred the door and went to the west side and began to make noises, almost scaring the couple to death from inside. He did it too, for he also scared himself to death when he came face to face with the Phantom."

"The Phantom…" Sakura whispers the word but continues to listen. "He was that scared that he killed himself and the couple?"

"Tragic story, isn't it?" The mistress shook her head in pity.

They walked up to the dining room door.

"If what you said is real, it could have been an accident." Sakura tilted her head up.

"What are you talking about? I say it's true, I believe it." She says, reaching for the door knob.

"Okay then." Sakura took a moment and then placed her hand on the mistress' arm, "The inside, there were no windows."

"There are, plenty. That room was used for the men's office when they relieved themselves with talk and smoke. Any worker who hadn't built windows or installed any in the Opera House is a bigger idiot to himself!" The mistress turned the knob and the door cracked open.

"Well, that's a mistake because there were no windows when I—" Sakura was about to say but the mistress cuts her off.

"Any one who goes in there will have the same curse, ye hear? Madam Tsunade strictly forbids anyone who enters the room for if they do, it will be a terrible consequence."

The door to the dining room is wide open and the mistress goes in, leading the way to Madam Tsunade. Sakura stands put, thinking about her experience in the room. She looks up to see Madame Tsunade's eyes peering back at hers.

Sakura smirks and walks over, "How exciting."

To be continued… : )


End file.
